Hakuba
Hakuba is a minor villain from the One Piece anime/manga. He is an alternate personality that resides within Cavendish and he is ruthless as he would cut anyone who just happens to be in his way. He only appears when Cavendish falls asleep. Personality Hakuba is absolutely vicious as he has no morals and principles. His only goals and interests in life are to slice up anyone and anything. Hakuba does take a sadistic pleasure in torturing his victims as he openly expressed to Nico Robin that he would have liked to have sliced her neck in an attempt to kill her. While in battle, Hakuba is silent as he runs about cutting up his targets. With Cavendish, Hakuba sees him as a hindrance because he has control over his body and is envious of it. Hakuba admits that Cavendish would need him one day for a critical moment and comments that it would be better for him in the future that he was still alive. Abilities Hakuba is incredibly fast as he can slice up an entire group of people in an instant. To the normal eye, Hakuba cannot be seen because of his incredible speed but can still be seen by sharp-eyed individuals like Sabo and Robin. Like Cavendish, Hakuba is skilled with swords as he can deliver devastating blows to his targets which most of the time causes the target to collapse in an instance. History Past Hakuba was once infamous in Rommel Kingdom where he was known for cutting up civilians. His actions were so unusual that the Marines were sent there to investigate the issue but they were also sliced up in the process. Dressrosa Arc Hakuba appears briefly during the Block D Corrida Colisseum fight where he instantly sliced up all his targets injuring them all because Cavendish fell asleep in the middle of the fight. Despite defeating all the contestants, Cavendish fell back asleep and indirectly allowed Rebecca to win the battle in the process. After the events of the colisseum battle and the sudden outbreak of pandemonium in Dressrosa, Hakuba reappears once again where he sliced Dellinger defeating the latter. In Cavendish's battle against Gladius, Hakuba reappeared with the intent on killing Robin who was trying to flee from the battle to assist Rebecca. Before landing a fatal blow, Robin immobilized him with her Hano Hano no Mi ability allowing her to recognize Cavendish's other personality, Hakuba. Cavendish and Hakuba now got into an argument with one another about keeping control of their body. Ultimately, Cavendish manage to take control of Hakuba's ability to travel at fast speeds and was able to safely transport Robin to her destination. Trivia *Hakuba's appearance is similar to Caesar Clown where both of them share similar facial features, long hair, and a sadistic smile. *Hakuba is similar to Mal from Total Drama: **Both are evil personalities. **Both desire to take control of the body they coexist in. **Both are incredibly homicidal and violent. External Link *[http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Cavendish Cavendish on One Piece Wikia] Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Pirates Category:Fragment Villains Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Swordsmen Category:Demon Category:Outright Villains Category:Speedster Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Minor Villains Category:Usurper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Possessor Category:Alter-Ego Category:Envious Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes